Headlines
by Okori Yo
Summary: An EditorxNinth Doctor oneshot, set during The Long Game.


The Editor rubbed his hands together, smiling at his two captives. The man stared back, eyes cold. The girl shifted uneasily, unsure of what to do in response. In front of them was a bank of monitors, frozen corpses manning them. From above, the Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe (a.k.a. Max), growled, wondering why his underling wasn't doing anything to the prisoners. The white-haired man's smile grew wider. That would come soon enough.

The Editor turned his ice-blue gaze onto the male once more, his eyes as cold as the frozen air that Floor 500 kept on at all times. He had been intrigued by the man ever since he had first seen the group via security camera down on Floor 139. Plus the fact the computer had listed them both as "no one" had made the Editor even more interested in his mystery guests; particularly the male. But questions could wait until later. Right now, the man wanted to fulfill his own personal curiosity.

Both of them wore wrist cuffs, lightweight steel shackles around the wrists connected by a bar. This would make his job mush easier. Putting on a smile that would make a polar bear shiver, the Editor snapped his fingers, summoning two of his frozen minions.

"Make sure she stays here." the man ordered, waving a pale hand in the girl's direction. Gazing at her companion, his smile widened as he continued. "You, come with me."

"Make me." the captive growled, glaring at his amused captor.

"It would be my pleasure." snapping his fingers again, the Editor signalled for another corpse to escort his prisoner. Raising his gaze, the man addressed the alien watching over them. "Sir, I'm afraid I need to take a short break to deal with some personal matters. If you need me, just roar." Max let out a throaty roar at this, but the Editor simply ignored the beast's protests. He hadn't had a vacation since he had stepped onto this satellite, and the man needed something to take him mind off of work.

Gesturing at the two who stood next to the girl, he snapped, "You two, make sure she stays quiet!" The blonde opened her mouth to protest, but her mysterious companion cut in.

"Don't say anything, hear me? Don't worry, I'll be fine." Flashing her a gentle smile, the prisoner was grabbed by the corpse and led away. Strolling after them, the Editor smiled once more. This was going to be fun…

The trio made their was to a quiet part of Floor 500, far from Max and the other corpses. Reaching the desired location, the Editor dismissed the frozen guard, his icy gaze on the captive. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the time when the two of them were completely alone. The enslaved minds wouldn't dare spy on him; and Max didn't care what he did as long as the human followed orders.

If possible, it was even colder here than back in the control room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in a thick layer of ice, icicles protruding like stalactites from above. A modified heating vent poured cold air out to keep the temperature low, and this was were the Editor led his guest to. Frozen cables dangled from the ceiling, left over from the construction ninety-one years ago when Max had first arrived on Satellite 5.

The Editor didn't mind the freezing temperatures, having gotten used to them years ago. His guest however, seemed to shiver slightly as the man turned him around, grabbing onto the connecting bar of the wrist cuffs. Watching his blue eyes narrow in confusion, the Editor gave an innocent smile, then wrenched the bar upwards, lifting the stranger's arms above his head. With his free hand, the pale man reached up and selected a cable from the mass hanging above them. Tugging it down, he dangled the end in front of his prisoner's face, smiling as the realization dawned in his eyes.

The end of the cable was attached to a steel clamp. Chuckling, the Editor slipped the clamp around the bar and let go. The cable snapped upwards, dragging his captive's arms along with it. Running a hand through his close-cropped white hair, the Editor watched as the other man struggled against the pull, standing on his toes to relieve the stress on his wrists and shoulders.

"What do you want?" his prisoner gasped, gritting his teeth against the constant pain. Taking a step back, the Editor crossed his arms and swept his gaze up and down the man's body. Getting the point, the stranger sighed and spoke one word. "Why?"

"Because you intrigue me. You're different from the other humans who work here. You ask questions." Stepping closer, he tipped the man's head up, and stared into defiant eyes.

"Questions I don't like. Questions that shouldn't be asked. People that ask those type of questions must be silenced."

"So you lure them up here and force them to work for you."

"Close. The people are killed, but the chips in their heads keep going; doing whatever I tell them to."

"Clever."

"I thought so too, but I can't take the credit for that idea." Smiling fondly, the Editor adopted a more series tone as he continued.

"The unfortunate thing is, you and your companion are different from the rest. You can't, no, _won't_ be stopped so easily. So it falls to me to do it. Personally…and any way I can."

The Editor watched as the other man's eyes darkened and turn cold. He had expected some resistance, but this was almost too easy. Plus, the real fun hadn't even started yet. Although the captor was enjoying this verbal sparring match, time was of the essence. From now one, _he_ would be in full control.

Slowly stepping back, the Editor made sure that his prisoner was watching closely as he took off his navy suit jacket, folding it neatly over a frost-covered pipe. His tie and belt quickly followed. Now he was the hunter, and he prey was cornered; waiting for the inevitable attack. Licking his lips, the Editor advanced towards the prisoner, ice-blue eyes locked on the man's belt.

Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, the hunter slipped a hand underneath the prisoner's jumper, running it over his stomach. The other hand slid around to the base of the man's neck, pulling him closer.

Exhaling softly, the Editor gave the other man a hard kiss on the lips, his tongue forcing it's way into the captive's mouth. His prey shook his head violently, trying to break away from the Editor's moves. Tightening his grip, the pale man continued to kiss him, his tongue exploring the man's mouth freely.

Noting that both of them were running out of air, he pulled away and grinned, watching the captive pant. His other hand continued to roam the man's chest, fingers tracing his ribcage to toying with a nipple.

The Editor withdrew both hands, still grinning at his captive. His breath misting in the cold air, he spoke. "How was that? Enjoying yourself?"

"No." the man muttered, shifting from foot to foot and shivering slightly.

"Aw, your no fun. I know!" Raising a hand, he formed his fingers into the snapping position and stared at the prisoner.

"How about I force your little friend to watch me humiliate you? Better yet, how about we make this a three-way?" Chuckling he took a step back as his prisoner surged forward, eyes wide in fear. Jerking against the bonds, he shouted, "No leave her out of this! She has nothing that you want!"

"Oh, I think I can probably disagree with you there."

"Don't do it! I'll…I'll do whatever you want! Just promise me you won't touch her!"

Faking a resigned sigh, the Editor decided to torment him at little bit more. "I don't know…you may not provide me with what I need. I'm quite picky, you see."

Despair filled the other man's eyes as his captor frowned and took a few steps back towards the control room.

"Please no! Leave her alone. Take me instead." Panting from the pain and the cold, he stared at the Editor, blue eyes pleading, begging him not to lay a hand on his friend.

Turning his back on him, the white-haired man considered the offer. Although he wanted to have a go with the girl, he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip past. Options, options.

Facing his prey again, the editor smiled and spread his hands. "Very well, I promise I won't touch her if you promise to do everything I say." Hanging his head, the prisoner heaved a relived sigh and nodded wearily. "I promise."

"Excellent." Moving up to the man, he pressed his body against him, kissing him hard. The man resisted for a moment, then allowed his captor to slip his tongue into his mouth. Sighing with a mixture of happiness and relief, the Editor slipped his hands down to the man's belt.

The prisoner stiffened, but didn't protest. Slim hands quickly undid the buckle, pulling the belt off and placing it with the other clothes. The Editor felt his heart beat faster, and a feeling of excitement rose up within him. Giving the man a final kiss, he drew back slightly and gazed downwards. The man shifted, trying to ease the pain in his arms. The he grinned, trying to mask the pain.

"Don't worry about me. I've handled a lot worse." Smirking the Editor licked his lips and pulled down the zipper on the man's jeans. Wrapping an arm around his captive's waist, he closed his eyes and slipped the other hand into the boxers, eager to claim his long-awaited prize.

His fingers lightly brushed past the dark pubic hair, continuing downwards. Moving slightly closer to his prisoner, the Editor chuckled softly as his roaming found what he desired. His prisoner, however, shifted at his touch, but not from the awkward position. Leaning his chin on the shoulder of the other, the Editor murmured softly, "You could at least attempt to enjoy yourself."

"And add to your ego? I'll pass."

"Just pretend that I'm your little friend." he suggested, toying with his prisoner.

"Leave her out of this!" the captive growled, his voice cold.

"Fine I will, since you insist." the Editor replied, squeezing hard on the last word. An involuntary groan followed his grip, the prisoner's member stiffening slightly.

Grinning, the Editor began to get aroused as well. But that would have to wait for later. Breathing in, the captor pressed his lips against the man's neck, time his squeezes with his light kisses. He could almost see the inner struggle his prisoner was having; he could certainly feel it in the slight movements of his body. Finally, the man grunted softly, letting the Editor know he would cooperate.

"Wise choice." the aggressor whispered, slipping his other hand down to help stimulate his prisoner. A soft groan escaped the Editor's lips as he felt himself harden in response to the other man's decision. Noting that his captive was almost to the point the wanted him at, the Editor gently freed the man's member from the confines of the boxers. One hand rubbing him hard, the pale man used the other to undo his own pants, letting himself out into the frosty air.

Shifting suddenly, the Editor first glanced into the eyes of his prisoner, noting the expression in them. His eyes were hard, but the hunter detected a hint of passion in them. Although he would deny it, the other man was getting some enjoyment out of this. Drawing his ice-blue eyes away from the other's he looked down and smiled slightly.

"Now the real dance begins." the Editor muttered, and wrapped both arms around the man's waist. Chin on shoulder once more, the captor pressed his body inwards and slightly up. Eyes closed in ecstasy, he heard the prisoner moan as they connected. Feeling him tremble slightly, the Editor pressed harder, holding back his own outbursts to hear how the man reacted. The groan got louder; the captive trying to control his own conflicting desires.

Despite the sub-zero temperature, both men were sweating. Sighing with pleasure, the editor withdrew for a few seconds, then connected with him hard, causing both to moan loudly. The prisoner drew in ragged breaths of air as his captor continued, managing to gasp, "Please no more. You got what you wanted."

Pausing, the pale man considered the request, then shook his head. "Nope, I'm not finished yet." He followed the denial by pressing hard into him, eliciting a groan of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain as the man's knees buckled; his cuffed wrists refusing to go any lower.

Now he had him. Smiling, the Editor slid a hand down the man's leg, stopping just behind the knee. He the pulled up lightly. Realizing what he wanted, the man obeyed, wrapping both legs around the Editor's hips. Pausing for a moment to adjust to the added weight, the captor gave the man a hard kiss on the lips. The new position allowed the prisoner to take the stress off of his wrists and arms.

Thrusting against the prisoner again, the Editor groaned, fingers digging into the man's leather jacket. The captive suddenly bit down hard on his captor's shoulder, smothering a howl of pleasure. Wincing at the sharp bite, the pale man sensed that his prisoner was climaxing fast. For the record, he was too.

The Editor breathed in deeply and made one last push against the man. The prisoner shivered once, his cries of pleasure muffled by the fabric of the shirt. The pale man closed his eyes, moaning as both of them released at once. Sighing with happiness, he moved slowly against the prisoner.

Spent, the captive leaned against him, panting. Giving him a final, passion-filled kiss, the Editor freed himself from the man's legs. He quickly returned both of them to their former appearances, wiping away all traces of their recent activities and unclamping the prisoner from the cable. No words passed between then, since none were needed. Both knew that they could never tell anyone what had happened. The Editor had gotten what he wanted, and the captive had ensured his companion remained safe.

Pushing the man forwards, the pair headed back to the control room, their passing marked only by the cool mist that swirled after their steps had faded away.


End file.
